Never run from a Cat
by CutiePaw
Summary: Our little Sammy broke the most important Rule. 'Never run from a Cat. Especially me'. Boris has a fairly good punishment for our little foreigner. But he had never imagined she would react like that. Boris x Sammy One Shot!


**This is just an One Shot!**

**The Idea came into my mind and I just had to write it down :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sammy's Pov:<p>

I run towards the mirror house in hope to distract my follower and escape his claws.  
>Please don't let him have seen me get in here, then I'm screwed. After a few minutes, which felt like hours, it's getting pretty boring. Just sitting here in the dark brings me nowhere. I think I might check out if it's safe going out again. Just as I was about to get up, I felt hot breathing at my neck.<p>

"Got you", the voice purred seductively in my ear.

"Eeeek", I scream and try to kick at my follower. But he reacts quickly and catches my foot in his large hands. Thanks to my_ fantastic_ equilibrium, we fell both to the ground with a loud _thud_, with him on top of me.

Boris breathes hard against my bare neck. His tail swishes excitedly forwards and backwards.

"Never run from a cat, especially me", he purrs in my ear.

"Oke, oke, I get it. Now please get off of me. You're heavy as hell", I whine in pain.

"Hmmm… no", he cheekily answers with his trade mark grin.

"That's too bad", I devilish smirk and grab his tail, when it comes near enough.

I pull on it, not enough to seriously hurt him, but to show that I'm not pleased with his actions.

"Meerw!", he spat out, too shocked to form words.

I let his tail wiggle out of my grasp and just lay there, open mouth and wide eyes.

"Sammy?", he asks worried, unsure of what I'll do.

"That was so cute!", I squeak. "Again. Make that again!"

"Huh?", he stares dumbfounded at me with beat red face.

I grab at his tail again to force him to make his cat like noise.

"Mraaw?! Sammy what's gotten into you?", he asks wide eyed.

Boris tries to pull his tail back, but I won't let him…yet.

"So fluffy, why didn't you told me you can make cat sounds?", I ask insulted with a pout.

"I always told you I'm a cat and you thought I can't make cat sounds?", now it was his turn to look offended.

"Yeah…sorry about that. And now please get off", I say with a smirk. "People might get the wrong idea about… _this_". Since we still laying on the floor with his arms beside my head.

"Then let them. Anyway it wouldn't bother me if they get the wrong idea", he smirked back with a glint in his eye. "Then the stupid Lizard would finally understand that he should let his fingers from you", he hisses the last part.

"That's enough Boris. Stop it already, I like Gray and you have to accept that", I scold the bad kitty for being so dumb again.

"Yeah, if that makes you happy", he sighs and stand up.

"Air!", I shout when the extra weight vanished. I stand up and do a little 'Victory Dance' of mine. Still in the mirror house it looks extremely funny to watch.

I hear Boris laugh about my bad performance, but I don't care. It's fun and that's the main thing.

Boris' PoV:

I snicker at her little dance session. She looks so cute at the moment, I wish I could hug her and never let her leave me again. But she would hate me for that, that's for sure.

I can't believe she pulled my tail. It didn't hurt, but no one ever dared to touch it, especially pull it.

'_So fluffy!'_ her words echo through my head. I feel as my face begin to redden at her excited face.

"Hey Boris, why-", she began a little out of breath.

She finished her little dance and turn to ask me something, but at my beat red face she just stand there frozen.

'_Please don't ask why my face is red. Please don't ask why my face is red!'_

"Boris! Are you alright?", she cries worried. She jumps to me and put her palm on my forehead.

"Good god. You're burning! Why didn't you say something?", she asks like a mother scolding her youngest. "You have a bad fever. Come on, I gotta take care of you until the worst is over."

"Uhh… thanks?", I say unsure of what to do, when I'm being dragged to my room.

'_She thinks I have a fever. This won't turn out good for me.' _

In my room, she lays me on my pink bed and run off to find some cold water and a towel.

'_What should I do? Should I play the sick guy in front of her or should I say the truth?',_ I don't know what to do. The truth would be too embarrassing. I hope I can keep my masquerade upright long enough.

The door cracks open and in comes an upset Sammy with towel and a vat of water with…. Ice cubs in it?! You gotta be kidding me, Girl.

"Lay down!", she orders with her index finger pointing at me.

Sammy put the freezing water at the left side of the bed and wrings the towel.

I gulp nervously. I know some cats actually don't have anything against water… but not me! I freakin' hate water!

"S-sammy, please don't do this to me.", I plead with round pupils and bristling fur. I don't want to hurt her, but if she won't stop I'm going crazy.

"I'm not joking, Sammy!", I try again, but she won't even look at me.

As she was about to press the wet towel onto my forehead, something in me snapped. I rush forward and buried her smaller body under mine. Without much thought I lean down and bite her neck. A signal for her that I was in the dominance here.

After I taste some blood in between my jaws, I lick her wound and purred tempting in her ear: "I warned you Sammy. Bad Girls get punished"

"Boris! What's your problem today and jumping on me!?", she hisses under me. She struggles and tries to wiggle free of my grasp, but not with me. I won't let the chance to tease her wander off so easily.

She tenses up and looks at me with deadly eyes. "I thought you're ill", she said with a quiet and cold voice. _'Uh-oh'_

"I never said that, you were the one", I smirk at her thoughtful expression.

"Don't you think you could have told me that you're perfectly healthy?!", she replies angrily.

'Oh no, now she's mad. But I knew it would somehow turn out like that.'

At my distraction she breaks free and pushes against my shoulders, so I roll over on my back.

Now she sits on my stomach with her hands pressed against my exposed stomach and her knees against my hips. She breathes hard and her hair is a blond mess. _'Wow… she never looked more alluring than in this moment'_

She slowly leans forward, her hands stroking my belly, since they were moving up too. Her legs still pressed on my hips.

'_Calm down Boris! Don't think at the many things you could do to her… with her'_

Her lips are slightly parted, her green eyes half closed. I could already feel her hot breath on my face. She got down on my chest and draws with her index finger some symbols. Her butt is up in the air, she never looked slinkier, the only thing that's missing were the tail and ears.

'_What is she doing to me? She's just a girl, like every other one, too. Why do I feel so attracted to her?' _

Her fingers slowly crawl up my chest and behind my neck. There she starts scratching the sensible spot behind my ear.

In instant a loud purring vibrated in my chest. _'Oh, this is so awkward. She has to feel it, since she lays on top of me'_

She leans further forward, 'til her lips are just millimeters away from my sensible ear.

She seductively whispers, "Now, it's you're turn to get punished my naughty little kitty~"

"Huh?", is my intelligent answer. _'Did she just say I'm her kitty? And that I'm the naughty one? Look who's talking, Girl. But that means tha- No, wait. She said something about a punishment, too'_

"Sleep tight and sweet dreams~", she whispers softly with a smirk.

She presses a kiss to my cheek, that's when I feel a pressure at my neck.

'_She wouldn't dare to knock me out… but when I think about it of course she would'_

My sight begin to blurry already.

With my last strength, I reach forward and swoop her in my arms.

"You will regret this, my little chaton", I murmur softly in her ear and lick it.

The last thing I see is her smirking face just inches away from mine and her soft murmur. "I'm looking forward to it", she smiles and snuggle closer to my body.

Sammy's PoV:

'_Good god. What have I done?'_, I mentally slap myself. I can feel how the consciousness leaves his body. _'But I had to do it. He attacked me first!_ _And he lied to me in the first place, too. He wasn't even ill! The situation he's in is his own fault' _

'_I hope he isn't mad at me for knocking him out. Well, he didn't look like it as he fell asleep. Perhaps he was thinking of the many possibilities to torment me.'_

He murmurs in his sleep and cuddles closer to me. _'Oh boy, like a real cat'_, I giggle at the thought of a pink cat, playing with a wool hank.

I unconsciously start rubbing his ears to distract myself from his presence. A rumbling purring begin to form in his chest. _'So cute'_, I'm practically fan-girling over his ears.

He turns around and drags my body with him. The air is pressed out of my lungs_. 'Man, what does this Boy… or should I say Man? No boy, a totally immature boy, weight?!' _

I try to lose his death grip around my body to finally breathe again without crushing my lungs.

After 5 Hours trying:

'_I. Give. Up! I tried everything. Who sleeps like that!?', _I groan.

'_Time to wake up, Boris.',_ I evilly smirk and catch a hold of his tail and tug on it… hard.

He jumps and let go of me. 'Yeeeees, I did it!', I exclaim happily. Success, he finally woke up.  
>Failure, he bites me again. 'Come oooon, not again'<p>

'_If he won't stop, then I'm biting him back_.'

I grab his ear and bite in the fluffiness of it. '_I'm so sorry, but you won't stop until I hurt you'_

He jolts back and hisses at me with constricted pupils. "Did you- did you just bite me?!", he shouts at me.

"Sure. When you bite me, then I'm gonna bite back. Now we're quit.", I said with a shrug.

"Unbelievable", he murmurs and sighed. Then he stands up and hovers over me with a glint in his eyes.

"I just remembered you look forward to my revenge", he purrs.

"Hmm, what should I do to you?", he wonders with his index finger at his chin.

I gulp in fear what he might do to me, 'cause I know he has an equally twisted mind as the Bloody Twins, if not worse.

"Hmmm… I know", he says excited.

He leans forward, so much that our noses were almost touching. His hands either side of my head. _'Oh no, what is he up to?', _I try to think how I can avoid his punishment. _'I could duck my head under his arms and flee to… nowhere. Cause we're still in his room. Well, Shit... I'm trapped.'_

"You're punishment is… to move in with me", he says slowly without breaking eye contact with me.

It takes a little while, until his request arrives in my mind. _'He want me to…What?!' _

"Are you totally crazy!? I can't move in with you!", I yell at him in shock.

"Too bad. Cause I'm not asking for your permission.", he replies with a hard stare.

"B-but… I can't move in with a guy! Please, you have to understand that.", I plea with wide eyes.

'_Do I really have to explain it to him? A boy and a Girl can't live together, except they are lovers. Which we clearly are not!'_

"I've made my decision, Sammy~. Unless you got something that can change my mind", he smirked and swished his tail, because he totally knows I don't have anything that he wants.

I have another idea. It's risky, but it should do.

"Boris, I've got a present for you~", I say with sugar sweet voice and flatter with my long eyelashes. I can hear him gulp and… I think his tail sways faster?

'_Gottcha Kitty boy', _I smirked slightly_. 'All boys are the same, just going for the external.'_

"What is-", he begin to ask me, but I quieted him with our connected lips.

It didn't take long for him to react, as he pulls my head up to make it easier for him.

I push against his shoulders and lay him on his back. '_What a Déjà vu'_, I have to think now at my little attack from before.

He totally goes for that and tugs on my top. _'Ohoho, What a naughty kitty' _

I slightly pull back for the need of oxygen, but soon reconnect our lips again in a more passionately kiss. _'This kiss feels so good', _I melt into his soft lips.

'_No stop it brain. I can't let this go any further', _I remind myself about my plan_. 'I can't move in with him. What would happen?'_

I inconspicuous slide my hands up to his neck once again. Not without a scratch here and there over his exposed stomach.

I put pressure on his neck again, in an instant he goes limp and let go of my waist.

"I think I successful changed your mind", I murmur in his ear which quiver with every word I say.

I hop off of him and stroll over to the door. The still perplexed Boris lays just on his bed and tries to understand what just happened. "Sammy, you-"

"See ya!", I interrupted him as the door slammed shut.

'_Oooh, he will so get me for that, I just know it.'_

I touch my lips, where a few moments ago his soft pair of lips were pressed. This Kiss felt so… lovingly. He will totally confront me with it.

The naughty kitty wanted more, I felt it in his way he pushed me.

I sigh_. 'What would have happened if I didn't stop him from continuing?' _

The next punishment will come, that's for sure, the problem is that I don't know what will happen when the time has come…

'_But I'm looking forward to find it out'_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Tell me!**

**Review! :D**


End file.
